Száz szónak is egy a vége
by Roni-chan
Summary: Az ötlet, hogy 100 szóból álló történeteket írjak, nem az enyém, de túl jó ahhoz, hogy ne csináljam. Alapvetően Shichinintai/Jakotsu, de előfordulhat más is, ami épp eszembe jut. Mások ötleteit is szívesen megírom
1. Gyerekkor

**Téma:** Renkotsu gyerekkora... örök homály xD

**Idő:** 10 perc, vagy kevesebb

* * *

- Anou... Aniki...

Jakotsu hanyatt hever a szőnyegen, és a haját csavargatja.

- Hm?

- Te milyen voltál gyereknek?

Erre már muszáj megfordulni. Renkotsu Jakotsura mered, majd' kiesik a szájából a cigaretta.

- Most szívatni akarsz?

- Dehogy! - tiltakozik az ott a szőnyegen. - Csak kíváncsi vagyok. És nem arra, hogy volt-e hajad...

Renkotsu elneveti magát.

- Amúgy nem volt. Nagyon rég nincsen.

- Jó, de mondom, hogy nem az érdekel! - most már Jakotsu is vigyorog. Oldalt hemperedik, és felkönyököl. - Hanem, hogy milyen voltál...

- Más. - Renkotsu kibámul az ablakon, elnyomja a cigarettáját. - Ne érdekeljen.

- Anikiii...

Renkotsu Jakotsura pislog.

- Tőled meg se kérdezem. Te most is gyerek vagy.


	2. Düh

**Téma:** Jakotsu dühös Bankotsura valami apróság miatt

**Idő: **5 perc

* * *

Jakotsu sokszor ücsörög a tetőn. Ha épp nincs jobb dolga. Ide senki nem jön utána, még Ooaniki sem, és van, amikor ennek kifejezetten örül. Néha egy kis nyugit akar, vagy gondolkozni, ha máshol nem lehet. Néha csak egyedül akar lenni. Néha meg dühös, és itt senki sem hallja, amit mond.

- Igazán nem értem – telepszik le egészen a szélére, lábát kilógatja a meredélybe. - Soha nem zavarja, amikor cukkolom! Most meg ez – megtapogatja arcát, ahol még mindig égővörös a pofon nyoma, amit Bankotsutól kapott. - Csak egy ártatlan puszi volt... na jó, annyira nem ártatlan... - Elvigyorodik, aztán megint dühös lesz. - De akkor is!


	3. Repedt portré

**Téma:** "Jakotsu olyan, mint egy repedezett kép" - ez a mondat egyszer csak megjelent az agyamban... muszáj volt megírni valahogy.

**Idő:** 5 perc

* * *

Jakotsu arcokat fest. Tökéletes pontossággal festi meg újra és újra ugyanazt. Saját arcát háromszor egymás mellé, ugyanolyan arckifejezéssel. Aztán a másodikra vérző sebeket fest, a harmadikra pedig félig begyógyult hegeket.

Bankotsu csak ámul a precizitáson, de nem érti a fájdalmat, ami a három mosolygó arcról sugárzik.

- Megmagyarázom – mosolyodik el Jakotsu, és az első képre fest egy házat. - Itt laktam régen, amikor még jó volt minden. Aztán rossz lett – a másodikra fekete csíkokat húzott –, és később... valahogy jobb.

- És mitől lett jobb? - kérdezte kíváncsian Ooaniki. Jakotsu felnevetett, és mosolyogva firkálni kezdett.

- Nos, hát ettől – mondta. A harmadik kép alján Bankotsu díszelgett.

* * *

**Megjegyzés:** jó, hát ez talán kicsit erőltetett lett, de nem tudok vele mit kezdeni xD


	4. Ének

**Téma:** éneklés. (Bár az Abarero elég szánalmas. De mindegy.)

**Idő:** 6 perc

* * *

Jakotsu lenyalja a pengéről a vért, és felnevet. Amikor elégedett, mindig ilyen a nevetése: csilingel, vidám, és mégis hátborzongató. Bankotsu már indulna visszafelé, de most megtorpan, Renkotsu majdnem beleütközik.

- Jakotsu... - mondja a főnök halkan. Jakotsu elhallgat, azon gondolkozik, mi rosszat csinált már megint. Bankotsu megfordul, és rámered, Jakotsu pislog, aztán, amikor látja, hogy Ooaniki nem dühös, elmosolyodik.

Renkotsu nem érti az egészet, de nem is igazán érdekli. Megfordul, és elindul visszafelé – a többiek majd jönnek, amikor kedvük tartja.

Ooaniki tesz egy lépést, aztán meggondolja magát. Jakotsu megint elneveti magát, ő pedig végre megszólal.

- Tudtad, hogy a nevetésed olyan, mintha énekelnél?


	5. Csinos fiúk

**Téma:** Jakotsu mindig a saját feje után megy... kivéve, amikor nem. (Eredetileg nem ez volt, de aztán tök más jött ki, mint amit akartam...)

**Idő: **14 perc (eltartott egy darabig, amíg száz szóra redukáltam...)

* * *

Ha arról van szó, hogy Jakotsu a saját feje után megy, tuti, hogy valami csinos fiúról van szó. Csinos fiúkkal kapcsolatban Jakotsu nem tűr ellentmondást. Persze a dolognak általában a munkához is köze van, tekintve, hogy Jakotsu másik szenvedélye a vér... és Bankotsu nem engedi, hogy túlságosan eltérjenek az eredeti tervektől, tehát öntörvényűleg senki nem gyilkolhat.

Ha arról van szó, hogy Jakotsu mások utasításait követi, tuti, hogy a munkáról szól a dolog. Csak két ember van, aki megmondhatja Jakotsunak, hogy mit csináljon: Renkotsu, és Bankotsu.

Csak nemrég jött rá, hogy amikor Ooanikit követi, akkor is részben csinos fiúkról van szó.


	6. Hajak

**Téma:** Hajak

**Idő:** kb 7 perc

* * *

Jakotsu szereti a haját úgy, ahogy van. Szinte mindenhol egyformán rövid, néhol van egy-egy hosszabb tincs, a leghosszabbat hátul mindig feltűzi a hajtűvel, ami a kardja mellett szinte másik szimbólumként jellemzi őt.

A bandában mindenkinek másmilyen haja van: Renkotsu tök kopasz, Kyoukotsu haja mocsokzöld, Suikotsué egyszerű barna, Ginkotsué rókavörös, Mukotsu sosem mutatja meg a haját senkinek... ja, és Ooaniki fonott copfja is ott van.

Jakotsunak néha rengeteg baja van a hajával. Ilyenkor eltűnődik azon, vajon Bankotsu mennyit vesződhet reggelente, amíg összefonja azt a rengeteg hajat.

Jobban belegondolva, egyértelműen Ooaniki haja a legszebb. Nyilván ezért felejtődik ki mindig a felsorolásból.

* * *

**Megjegyzés:** ... említettem már, hogy van bennem egy kis haj-fetisizmus? :D


	7. Nem létező emlékek

**Téma:** nem is tudom... csak akartam valamit, ami csak párbeszéd, és hogy a változatosság kedvéért Jakotsu most valaki mást nyaggasson, aki nem Renkotsu vagy Ooaniki.

**Idő:** 2-3 perc (párbeszédet írni könnyű... és pont 100 lett elsőre :))

* * *

- Figyu, Suikotsu...

- Huh?

- Neked nincs családod?

- Jézusom, Jakotsu, hogy bírsz ekkora baromságokat kérdezni?!

- Izé, úgy értem, szüleid meg ilyenek... Mármint, csak úgy kíváncsiságból...

- Jakotsu...

- Naa, ne legyél már ilyen, Suikotsu...

- Figyelj, ha ennyire unatkozol, akkor menj, és igyál valamit, vagy nyaggasd Renkotsut.

- Jó reggelt, te ittad meg az összes maradék szakét tegnap este, rémlik? Renkotsu pedig Ooanikivel mászkált el valahová a faluba... nemt'om mit csinálnak...

- Jó, mindegy, csak a hülye kérdésekkel hagyjál.

- De most ez miért hülye kérdés?

- Azért, mert már mondtam, hogy nem emlékszem semmire a háború előttről.

- Háború? Mármint, amikor csatlakoztál, vagy melyik?

- Jakotsu, szűnj már meg végre!

* * *

**Megjegyzés:** Bár tudom, hogy nem nagyon van, aki ezt olvasná, azért lehet írni ötleteket, megírom azt is :) Sőt, úgy még nagyobb a kihívás :)


	8. Futás

**Téma: **Inuyasha és a futás. (Csak hogy stílusos legyek, minden 7 Shichinintai-szösszenet után lesz egy nem shichinintai-os is. Habár persze nem bírtam ki, hogy ne legyenek benne, de ezúttal nem ők a fő téma.)

**Idő: **15 perc - a bekezdések egy kicsit össze voltak keverve xD

* * *

Inuyasha szeret futni. Néha csak úgy, edzésképpen, vagy ha idegességét akarja levezetni, rohan pár kört, aztán felkuporodik egy faágra, és onnan bámulja fújtatva a csillagokat, egészen addig, amíg Kagome mellé nem telepszik békítő-bocsánatkérő mosollyal.

Elmenekülni azonban utál. Lehetőség szerint mindig megállja a helyét, néha még az életétől is szívesebben megválna, mint büszkeségétől.

A legjobban ezt, a csatából való menekülést utálja - de nem csak róla van szó, Kagome életére is gondolnia kell, és az ő túlélése fontosabb - még ha ezt igyekszik is elleplezni folyamatos zsörtölődésével.

Az egyszer biztos, hogy sosem futott még olyan gyorsan, mint amikor Renkotsu a barlangban elkapta Kagomét.

* * *

**Megjegyzés: **őszintén szólva nekem ez nem nagyon tetszik. Az első bekezdést még szerettem, aztán valahogy olyan összekapkodott hatást kelt. Szerintetek?


	9. Jakotsu!

**Téma: **ehh... muszáj lelőni a poént...? xD Jakotsu már megint nem azt csinálja, amit kéne (egy kicsit finomítottam)

**Idő: **10-15 perc (kézzel lassan írok :P)

* * *

A csata lassanként véget ér. Jakotsu megtörli a pengéjét, és körbenéz.

- Jakotsu... - hall egy elhaló hangot. Hirtelen Inuyashát pillantja meg a földön, ahogy felnéz rá, és a nevét rebegi. Jakotsu felkuncog, és letérdel mellé.

- No lám, Inuyasha... ki intézett el így?

- Jakotsu... - suttogja a hanyou halkan. Jakotsu összeráncolja a homlokát. Valami nem stimmel a másik hangjával, de nem bír rájönni, hogy mi. Aztán Inuyasha váratlanul felnyúl két kezével, és megrázza Jaktosu vállát.

Inuyasha arca elhomályosul, és helyette egy kopasz fej úszik be Jakotsu látóterébe.

- Jakotsu! - ismétli Renkotsu ingerülten, és megint megrázza a vállát. - Lehetőleg ne a megbeszélésen aludj be, jó?


	10. Egy kis lázadás

**Téma: **az ideám, hogy Jakotsu hosszú tincse nem műhaj, hanem a sajátja (mint a padavanoknak a SW-ben... -.- najó befogtam xD)... és hogy mitől hosszabb? illetve a többi mitől rövidebb? :D

**Idő: **5 perc

* * *

Régóta tervezte, ahogy gyűlt benne a harag és a feszültség. Neki senki ne mondja meg, hogy nézzen ki! Még Bankotsu se.

Most majd kiderül, volt-e értelme, habár, ha nem volt, akkor se bánja.

Az utolsó pillanatban megtorpan egy kicsit. Nem arról van szó, hogy tetszeni akarna, s még csak nem is tart a hatástól... inkább attól, hogy ő maga fog rádöbbenni, hogy hülyeséget csinált.

Az ajtó hangtalan nyílik, mintha kitalálta volna Jakotsu gondolatát... s ott áll Bankotsu tágra nyílt szemmel. Jakotsu dacosan előredobja vállán az egyetlen megmaradt hosszú tincset, majd kivár.

- Na? - kérdi végül.

Bankotsu elneveti magát.

- Nem is rossz.

* * *

**Megjegyzés: **egy kicsit túl rebellis lett, de lusta voltam átírni... xD meg különben is, az alapötlet ez volt... :D


	11. Akaraterő

**Téma: **a mondat, hogy "Jakotsu néha szeretne erősebb lenni" csak úgy beúszott az agyamba egy halálos történelemóra alkalmával. Mellesleg pedig ez a jelenet simán belepasszol a szerepcserés sztoriba, úgyhogy Miss Micikének ajánlom, hátha mégis ihlete lesz tőle (habár hol van még ettől a sztori... xD

**Idő: **15-20 perc... valahogy egy szóval több lett, és le kellett redukálni, és a szóismétlésekkel is megküzdöttem xD

* * *

Jakotsu megfogja Renkotsu kezét, és átveti a vállán. Minden erejére szüksége van, hogy kiemelje a gerenda alól eszméletlen társát, ráadásul már olyan sűrű a levegő, hogy alig bírja.

Nem lett volna semmi gond, ha az a gerenda le nem zuhan. Renkotsunak semmi problémája a füsttel, Jakotsuval ellentétben.

Alig kap levegőt, a lángok mindenfelé felcsapnak. Ilyenkor szeretne erősebb lenni; hiába gyorsasága, Anikit mégsem hagyhatja itt, a férfi azonban jó huszonöt kilóval nehezebb nála.

Erőt gyűjt, megmarkolja Renkotsu derekát, és a szabadulás irányába tántorog. Alig lát a füsttől, de nincs választása.

A káosz lassan oszladozik, a bejáratnál megpillantja az ideges Oo-anikit.

Megcsinálta.**

* * *

Megjegyzés: **ötleteket továbbra is elfogadok, bár még van egypár a tarsolyomban az unalmas tanórákra :P


	12. A fizika törvényei

**Téma: **A fizika törvényei (igen, már megint unatkoztam órán xD)

**Idő: **5 perc

* * *

Jakotsunak voltaképpen semmi problémája a helyzettel. Habár kíváncsi rá, meddig bírja így. Előbb-utóbb csak jön valaki, hogy leszedje innét.

Most már kénytelen elismerni, hogy nem volt az az ugrás annyira pontosan kiszámított... de hát mi ő, valami istenverte matematikus? Frászt: harcos, méghozzá nem akármilyen. Elvárható lett volna, hogy legalább olyasvalamit ne bénázzon el, mint egy egyszerű ugrás egyik sziklapárkányról a másikra. És tessék, most itt lóg fél kézzel kapaszkodva, mint valami hülye, lába alatt kilométernyi nagy büdös semmivel, és várja, hogy történjen valami. Remek.

Még egy pillanatig bírja, aztán kénytelen lesz elengedni a párkányt.

Idétlen dolog ez a gravitáció.


	13. Átlagos délután

**Téma: **"egy tökéletesen átlagos délután" - ne kérdezzétek, hogy jutott eszembe... xD

**Idő: **5-6 perc

* * *

Hajnalodott már, mire megpihenhettek. Bankotsu nem szeretett nappal menni.

- Veszélyes lehet – érvelt mindig. - Tudjátok, egy csomó veszélyes alak mászkál az utakon.

Ez a kitétel minden alkalommal röhögésbe fullasztotta a további magyarázkodást, habár közben mindenki tudta, hogy Ooaniki a daimyouktól tart. Így aztán senki sem vitatkozott; ahogy felkelt a nap, letelepedtek valahol, és pihentek. Jakotsu ráadásul talált egy onsent, ami mindenkinek kedvére való volt. Lepakoltak a tóparton, aztán a legtöbben elmerültek a csodás forró vízben.

Valami ilyesmit akartam, gondolta Jakotsu, amikor kirázta a hajából a vizet, és a parton elterülve figyelte, hogyan szórakozik Bankotsu a copfjával a víz tükrén. Így tökéletes.


	14. Egy összetört tárgy

**Téma: **holnap Bernstein: Mise előadás. A kedvenc részem az egyik legkomorabb rész: a legvége előtt egy kicsivel egy hosszú jelenet, amiben a Pap összetöri a kegytárgyakat. Egyszer csak beúszott az agyamba egy kép, ahogy egy pohár kihullik a kézből, és csilingelve összetörik a kövezeten. Aztán ez lett belőle... :D

**Idő: **soook -.- az istennek se jött össze, hogy 100 szó legyen... de a végén sikerült :P

* * *

- Ooaniki mikor jön vissza?

- Nemt'om...

- De már olyan rég elment...

- Jakotsu. Bankotsu tud magára vigyázni.

Jakotsu kitölti magának a szakét, és az ajkához emeli, majd belekortyol, Renkotsu szúrós pillantásától kísérve.

- Fényes nappal iszol...

Ebben a pillanatban amikor a vezér megjelenik az ajtóban. Arcának jobb felén patakokban csorog a vér, és az egyik karját furcsa szögben tartja.

Jakotsu kezéből kihullik a szakéspohár, és összetörik, ő pedig némán bámul.

- Ne nézz így - mosolyodik el az fáradtan. - Csak leestem a szikláról...

- És a ninja?

- Megh... - a mondatot már nem tudja befejezni, mert Jakotsu ráveti magát a szilánkok felett, és szorosan átöleli.

- Ne ijesztgess...

* * *

**Megjegyzés:** hmm... nem vagyok teljesen megelégedve az eredménnyel. De majdnem. Mata ne!


	15. Ceruzák

**Téma: **ceruzák.

**Idő: **10 perc

* * *

Renkotsu mindig töri a fejét valamin. Egyértelműen ő a legokosabb a csapatban, még számolni is tud (ellentétben Jakotsuval). Ginkotsu legtöbb alkatrészét is ő csinálta, reparálta meg, vagy turbózta fel. Valamelyik zsebében mindig akad egy apró jegyzettömb, meg ceruza, arra az esetre, ha eszébe jutna valami fontos. A ceruzát aztán gondosan visszateszi a zsebbe.

Jakotsu imád rajzolni, de ő a hajába dugja a ceruzáját, amikor épp nem használja. Vagy a füle mögé. Valahányszor Bankotsu rányit, mikor rajzol, mindig épp a félkész rajzot vizsgálja, és mindig máshová teszi a ceruzát.

Na és Bankotsu?

Ő félti a haját, és különben is utál írni.


	16. Hajnalok

**Téma:** hajnali felkelések (én utálom őket xD)

**Idő: **5-10 perc (mondtam már, hogy az ffnetnek teljesen hülye a szószámlálója a szerkesztőben? O.o)

* * *

Belegondolva, ékkőszilánkokat keresgélni meglehetősen unalmas. Az ember egész nap gyalogol, vagy, ha szerencséje van, biciklizhet, utazhat Kirara hátán, esetleg, ha nagyon sietnek, Inuyashával. De igazából alig történik valami. Persze Narakuval harcolni más, de általában csak gyengébb démonokkal találkoznak, amiket Inuyasha egy kardcsapással elintéz. Egy idő után aztán Kagome megunja, visszamegy a saját idejébe tanulni, ezen aztán jól összevesznek, amikor visszajön, és kezdődik minden elölről. Néha utálja az egészet, néha meg szereti - addig sem kell tanulnia, és addig is Inuyashával lehet.

Ám van egy dolog, amit ki nem állhat. Az, hogy Inuyashával ugyanolyan hajnalban kell kelni, mintha iskolába menne.


	17. Láz

**Téma:** Jakotsu lázas. Jó régi ötlet, csak valahová elástam.

**Idő:** 15 perc

* * *

Korán kellett kelni, és emiatt egész délelőtt szédült. Vagy talán nem is emiatt; nem volt biztos benne. Úgy rémlett, egész nap a pusztában gyalogolnak a semmi közepén. Jakotsu rühellte a gyaloglást. Jobban szerette, amikor Ginkotsu nyakában lehetett ülni. A nap hétágra sütött, egyre elviselhetetlenebbül. A szédülés erősödött, mintha a fénnyel volna egyenes arányosságban.

- Hová megyünk? - kérdezte délután, és kicsivel később ráeszmélt, hogy furán néznek rá.

- Haza. Hová mennénk?

- Ja.. oké...

Még vagy tíz percig mentek, és Jakotsu fejében minden totálisan összekeveredett.

- Nee, Aniki... - bökte meg Renkotsut. - Hová is megyünk?

Renkotsu döbbenten pislogott, aztán Jakotsu homlokához ért.

- Hiszen te lázas vagy!

**

* * *

Megjegyzés:** hááát... ez nekem nem tetszik. Na mindegy. Ötleteket még mindig elfogadok! ^^


End file.
